ben10evolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10: Evolution/Characters
'Heroes' *Ben Tennyson *Rex Salazar *J.J. Cooney *Aldin St. John *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Machaform *Orlok (A good and tame Neoshadow Heartless) *Zed *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Rayona *Cooper Daniels *Kai Green *Torrac *Ester *Glitch *Cale Goldstar *Dan Tennant *Saya Kitamura *Kailee Tennyson *Clyde Fife *Keith Riley *Kim Kwan *Helen Wheels *Manny Armstrong *Pierce Wheels (resurrected as a White Lantern) *Alan Albright *Argit *Zock Maxwell *Pamela Augustine (J.J.'s girlfriend) *Valosk (OC; a Highbreed Warrior that has the abilities and features of Four Arms, Blitzwolfer, Alien X, Rath, Big Chill, Heatblast, Fasttrack, AmpFibian, ChamAlien, Diamondhead, Cragneous and Brainstorm) *Zen Antauri *Hal Gibson *Otto Freeman *Spencer "Sparx" Stevenson *Nora Anderson *Captain Dark *Gatorboy *Porcupine *Eddie GrandSmith *Lucy Mann *Rook Shar *Eunice *Jimmy Jones *Luhley *Kenneth "Ken" Tennyson/Nighthawk *Charmcaster *Elena Validus *Myaxx *Fistina *Sparkwire *Princess Trixlight *Khaos *Tetrax Shard *Don "Flippy" Flipperson *Francine "Flaky" Robbins *Omni-Rangers: Fans of the Power Rangers, who wanted to be like them and be Ben's latest team members. **Ricky Keaton: The Red Ranger of the six and the leader. When Ben becomes Omni-White, he lets him lead. **Ian Woolridge: The Black Ranger of the six. **Todd Parkerson: The Blue Ranger of the six. **Risa Yamamoto: The Yellow Ranger of the six; Julie's big sister, who went away overseas to college prior to Alien Force. **Theresa Star: The Pink Ranger of the six. **Tony Kobain: The Green Ranger of the six and Theresa's lover. *Omni-Guardians of the Galaxy **Quasar-Lord **Pyrrhona **Metal Zero **Buucha **Shan'qua **Slick Raccoon **Lolla Hopper **Grootar *Nike Prince/Amazonessa *Arthur Curry Jr./Aquaprince *Azari/Lightning Panther *Jordana Macy *Captain Crispin Macy *Dr. Cyril Conroy/Dr. Lizard *Sorasu Rogers A.K.A. American Key (Cadmus Clone of KH's Sora with Captain America's DNA added; the adoptive son of Captain America and Black Widow) *Kairisa Thorson (Cadmus clone of KH's Kairi with Thor and Sif's DNAs added in; the apprentice of Sif) *Rikuto Barnes (Cadmus clone of KH's Riku with Bucky's DNA added in; the adopted brother of Bucky Barnes) *Corporal Lance *Princess Ilana *Octus *Circe *Tuck *Cricket *Skwydd *Agent Six *Rebecca Holiday *White Knight *Bobo Haha *Breach *Dexter *Monkey *Blossom (known as Numbuh 51 in the Kids Next Door) *Bubbles (known as Numbuh 218 in the Kids Next Door) *Buttercup (known as Numbuh 65 in the Kids Next Door) *Bunny (known as Numbuh 150 in the Kids Next Door) *Bell (known as Numbuh 520 in the Kids Next Door) *Bright (known as Numbuh 360 in the Kids Next Door) *Beam (known as Numbuh 778 in the Kids Next Door) *Beauty (known as Numbuh 534 in the Kids Next Door) *Bliss (known as Numbuh 583 in the Teens Next Door) *Blueberrie (known as Numbuh 324 in the Kids Next Door) *Brick (known as Numbuh 52825 in the Kids Next Door) *Boomer (known as Numbuh 1816 in the Kids Next Door) *Butch (known as Numbuh 8697 in the Kids Next Door) *Bash (Bunny's counterpart; known as Numbuh 9440 in the Kids Next Door) *Bardge (Bell's counterpart; known as Numbuh 1715 in the Kids Next Door) *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Julayla Beryl *Cadmus Ace (Cadmus clone of Gangreen Gang's Ace) *Snake *Berry Lumpkins *Cherry Lumpkins *Kids Next Door of Sector V **Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno) **Numbuh 2 (Hoagie Gilligan) **Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban) **Numbuh 4 (Wallabee "Wally" Beetles) **Numbuh 5 (Abigail "Abby Lincoln) **Numbuh 7 (Mushi Sanban) **Numbuh 9 (Maurice) **Dark Operative (Tommy Gilligan; formerly known as "The Tommy") **Numbuh 11 (Cree Lincoln) *Numbuh 10 *Numbuh 23 (Virginia Sims) *Numbuh 35 (Bartie Stork) *Numbuh 49 (Lizzie Devine; Cadmus clone of the original's human form) *Numbuh 60 (Patton Drilovsky) *Kids Next Door of Sector W **Benji Barker (Numbuh 364) **Numbuh 83 (Sonia) **Numbuh 84 (Lee) *Numbuh 86 (Fanny Fulbright) *Numbuh 362 (Rachel McKenzie) *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh 274 (Chad Dickson) *Numbuh 0 (Monty Uno) *Numbuh 999 (Mrs. Uno) *Numbuh 1's G:KND team **Numbuh Base-2 (Langilgi) **Numbuh 3 Cubed (Cookiwater) **Numbuh 4000 (Walku) **Numbuh M5 (Aaybelaa) *Tommy Oliver *Jason Lee Scott *Kimberly Hart *Billy Cranston *Adam Park *Aisha Campbell *Tomax Oliver *Zack Taylor *Trini Kwan *Rocky DeSantos *Superman *Wonder Woman *Batman *Flash (Wally West) *Flash (Barry Allen) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) *Razer *Aya *Hawkgirl (Shiera Hall/Shayera Hol) *Captain Shazam/Captain Marvel *Martian Manhunter *Dead Man *Hawkman (Carter Hall/Katar Hol) *Aquaman *Red Tornado *Black Canary *Cyborg *Firestorm (Jason Rusch and Ronnie Raymond) *Black Lightning *Katana *Metamorpho *Geo-Force *Halo *Green Arrow *Tigress *Amazo *Wildcat *Icon *Rocket *Doom Patrol (Mento, Elasti-Woman, Negative Man, Robotman, and Niles Caulder) *Lobo *Garuru (Lobo's nephew) *Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) *The Creeper *Hourman (Rick Tyler) *Booster Gold *Power Girl *Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) *Vixen *B'wana Beast *Jesse Quick *Etrigan the Demon *Spectre (Jim Corrigan) *Big Barda *Orion *Lady Shazam *Neville (Benjamin Satterley) *Elongated Man *Jade *The Question *The Inquisitor (Renee Montoya) *Atom Smasher *Stargirl *S.T.R.I.P.E. *Gypsy *Blue Devil *Crimson Fox (Vivian D'Aramis) *Hourman (Rick Tyler) *The Atom (Ray Palmer) *The Atom (Ryan Choi) *Black Vulcan *Apache Chief *Samurai *El Dorado *Zatanna *Fire *Ice *The Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) *Steel *Long Shadow *Wing Dragon *Juice *Downpour *Shifter *Batwoman (Katrina Moldoff) *Batwoman (Sonia Alcana) *Batwoman (Kathy Kane) *Supergirl *Doctor Fate (Seth Craigson) *Plastic Man *Captain Atom *Metal Men (Gold, Iron, Lead, Mercury, Platinum, and Tin) *Adam Strange *Madame Xanadu *Hellblazer (John Constantine) *Phantom Stranger *Obsidian *Hawk and Dove *Waverider *Blue Lantern (Axton Aries) *Card Queen (Cadmus clone of Harley Quinn) *Supermaster (Cadmus clone of Lex Luthor) *Amanda Waller *Suicide Squad **Rick Flag, Jr. **Deathstroke **Solomon Grundy (Cadmus clone) **Killer Frost **Catwoman **Poison Ivy **Harley Quinn **J-Prankster (Flax Blackwell) **Plastique **Bronze Tiger **Deadshot **Enchantress **Giganta (Cadmus clone) **Captain Boomerang **Cheetah (Cadmus clone) **Nightshade **King Shark **Cluemaster **Electrocutioner **Hailstone (Richard Fries; OC based on "The Batman" Mr. Freeze) **Parasite (Cadmus clone) **Citizen Cold (Leonardo Smart) **Summer Blaze (Mick Calhoun) **White Canary (Sara Lance) **Clayface (Basil Karlo) **Psycho Jimbo (Jimbo Cyko) *Young Justice **Nightwing **Starfire (Koriand'r/Kori Anders) **Raven **Robin (Tim Drake) **Red Robin (Damian Wayne) **Starblaze (Starfire II; Cadmus clone/Younger sister of the first Starfire, Koritand'r/Korita Anders) **Powerborg (Luke Robertson) **Nightfinch (Hydia Keets) **Beast Boy **Terra **Superboy **Miss Martian **Blue Beetle **Guardian (Mal Duncan) **Herald (Robert Kelly/R. Kelly) **Kid Flash (Bart Allen) **Impulse (Iris West) **Arrowette **Lunamis (Arrowette's identical twin sister) **Aquagirl **Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm) **Tempest (Teen Titans Aqualad) **Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) **Troia (Teen Titans Wonder Girl/Donna Troy) **Gamma-Stone (Roman Markov) **Static Shock **Gear **Rubberband Man **Talon **She-Bang **Green Beetle (Jimmy Osgood) **Permafrost **Soul Power **Sparky **Lagoon Boy **Bulk (Blue character based on Hulk; same personality as the Hulk from Super Hero Squad Show) **Red Arrow **Zatina (Zatanna's little sister) **Big Brother (Brendan Brotor) **Cyrex **Brusher **Ash Hall/Eagle **Batgirl **Black Bat (Cassandra Cain) **Batwing (Luke Fox) **Oracle (Jenna Gordon; Cadmus clone of Barbara Gordon) **Red Hood (Jason Todd) **Javelin (Artemis Meadows) **Bizarro (Cadmus clone of Superman, but in Bizarro's skin and costume colors) **Yellow Lantern (Kayden Braddock; Cadmus clone of Hal Jordan) **Sinestro (Cadmus clone; Mentor to Kayden) **Jinx **Ravager **Cheshire **Bumblebee **Más y Menos **Arsenal **Spoiler **Wonder Twins (Zan & Jayna) **Gleek **Pantha **Red Star **Thunder **Lightning **Kole & Gnarrk **Jericho (thanks to Yakumo, he has new vocal chords) **Killowat **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Bushido **Argent **Nightrider **Battalion **Mirage **Flamebird **Speedbomb (Walter East) **Captain Shazam Jr. **Speedy (Mia Dearden) *Space Ghost *Jan *Jace *Blip *Blue Falcon *Dynomutt *Gearcat *Jetbeak *The Watchmen **Nite Owl (Dan Dreiberg) **Silk Spectre (Laurie Juspeczyk) **Rorschach (Reggie Demery) **Doctor Manhattan **Ozymandias (Adrian Kent/Kor-El; Cadmus clone of Adrian Veidt with Kryptonian DNA) **The Comedian (Joseph "Joe" Blake) **Red Lantern (Stanley Coopersmith) **Beeman (Brutus Vane) **Atrocitus **Razer **Zilius Zox **Bleez **Dex-Starr **Devastatorin (A reformed Doomsday clone becoming a Red Lantern) **Garnak (Cadmus clone of Guy Gardner as a Red Lantern) **Galatea (Cadmus clone of Supergirl as a Red Lantern) **Dredge *Jonny Quest *Jessie Bannon *Hadji Singh *Bandit *Dr. Benton Quest *Race Bannon *Jezebel Jade Kenyon *Estella Velasquez *Ray Randall/Birdman *Jordan Baxter/Birdboy *Roxanne Drew/Birdgirl *Avenger *Falcon 7 *The Impossibles **Multi-Man **Coil-Man **Fluid-Man **Cobalt Blue *SWAT Kats **Jake "Razor" Clawson **Chance "T-Bone" Furlong *Callie Briggs *Felina Feral *Jeffro Steel *Ulysses Feral *Mayor Manx *SWAT Kats Elite Radical Squadron **Stacy "Aero" Howard **Phoebe "Apex" Chase **Hans "Crimson" Lynx **Ling "Gaze" Xiao **Mike "Klystron" Rowesoft **Mallory "Tack" Catlow **Ashton "Wildstorm" Rios *Dr. Viper (Cadmus clone) *Dr. Lennox Greenbox *Rusty: Quark's intended replacement for the Big Guy, a robot with real artificial intelligence and powered by nucleoprotons. However, Rusty is far too inexperienced to face the threats that the Big Guy normally handles, so he is relegated to being Big Guy's sidekick and trainee. He idolizes Big Guy but is unaware that his hero is actually a human inside a metal suit. Though immature and impetuous, Rusty does at times give his hero an emotional boost in morale. It's generally unwise to trifle with him; it may take a while, but the boy robot does make evildoers pay. He initially had a bit of a problem of handling the recoil of his nucleoproton blasts, and regularly got knocked down afterwards or shot the wrong target, but after some practice learned to compensate for the recoil. *Big Guy: Designated as the BGY-11, the so-called "robot" champion of Earth was actually a heavily armed battlesuit, piloted by Lieutenant Dwayne Hunter. When Quark Industries failed to produce an actual robot with artificial intelligence, the solution was to use a human pilot. As Hunter puts it, the Big Guy was nothing more than a fancy tank. Big Guy is able to fly, possesses great strength and is armed with a variety of integrated weaponry, including the signature fold-out guns in the elbow housings. Unlike Rusty, he is powered by a Cobalt/Thorium G Power Core. Always ready with a patriotic quip, Big Guy's personality is very different from that of his human pilot in real life. *Lieutenant Dwayne Hunter: The Big Guy's pilot to a few who is the Big Guy's chief mechanic to the world. He has a crush on Dr. Slate. *Dr. Erika Slate: A scientist at Quark Industries, she developed Rusty's human emotional grid and acts like a mother to Rusty. She is one of the few who knows the Big Guy's secret, discovering so by accident when Rusty was looking for a Big Guy fansite and accidentally hacked into confidential files on Big Guy's creation. *Jo, Mack, and Garth: The Big Guy's pit crew. They serve on the aircraft carrier S.S. Dark Horse, which acts as Big Guy's base and stores his airship. When Rusty gained a new body and became Rus, Mack became his chief mechanic and was replaced by a by-the-book one. Mack and Rusty didn't get along well, but Mack rescued him after he was captured and gave him an improvised body to complete his mission. Afterwards Rusty rejoined Big Guy and Mack rejoined Big Guy's team. *General Thornton: A United States Army general who heads the government's BGY-11 Commission, that created the Big Guy. He helps keep the Big Guy's secret from Rusty and the others. *One Punch Man (Saitama) *Demon Cyborg (Genos) *All Might (Toshinori Yagi) *Eraser Head (Shota Aizawa) *Midnight (Nemuri Kayama) *Endeavor (Enji Todoroki) *Mt. Lady (Yu Takeyama) *Green Guardsman *Black Siren *Deku (Izuku Midoriya) *Uravity (Ochaco Uraraka) *Combustor (Katsuki Bakugo) *Thermo (Shoto Todoraki) *Creati (Momo Yaoyorozu) *Spider-Boy (Takara Komori) *Froppy (Tsuyu Asui) *Pinky (Mina Ashido) *Gumberry Blue (Asuya Shikinami) *Ingenium (Tenya Iida) *Tsukuyomi (Fumikage Tokoyami) *Chargebolt (Denki Kaminari) *Earphone Jack (Kyoka Jiro) *Red Riot (Eijiro Kirishima) *Tailman (Mashirao Ojiro) *Sugarman (Rikido Sato) *Anima (Koji Koda) *Invisible Girl (Toru Hagakure) *Grape Juice (Minoru Mineta) *Tentacole (Mezo Shoji) *Cellophane (Hanta Sero) *Waterspark (Shunji Tsukagi) *Batknight (Brucen McCane) *Brightburn (Brandon Breyer) *Madoka Kaname *Homura Akemi *Sayaka Miki *Mami Tomoe *Kyoko Sakura *Nagisa Momoe 'Villains' *Reptalon *Lecter (Evil OC based on Ultimate Kevin) *General Modula *Baron *Vilgax *Van Kleiss *Biowulf *Skalamander *Albedo *Sunny *Kevron 11 *Rabedo (Albedo's little brother, becoming what Albedo formerly was; a version of Ben's 11-year-old self) *Fistrook (Cadmus clone of Rook Blonko, based on when he was poisoned by Fistrick) *Zs'Skayr *Kuphulu *Dr. Viktor *Crüjo *Servantis *Swift *Phil Billings *Leander *Gorvan *Darkstar *Fistrick *Chadzmuth *Salvotor *Alfio *Vorkalth *Norrix *Dr. Psychobos *Jeremiah Surd *Julia *Lorenzo *Dr. Napoleon Zin *The Zin Twins **Anaya Zin **Melana Zin *Children of Arkham **William Brisk/King Boss **Rogan Dreed/Arkham Knight **Deadlymutt (Evil clone of Dynomutt) **Verona Arkham/Lady Arkham **Simon Cobblepot/Penguin-X **Aaron Kraven/Jack the Ripper **Dilly Zonka (Based on the Gobstopper portrayal of Willy Wonka) **The Infamous Six ***Arthur Fleck/Jokesmith ***Dax Fillon/Electron ***Dr. Malory Octavius/Dr. Arachnipuss ***Dora Smithy/Cryogeno ***Tatsuyoshi Yamamoto A.K.A. Scorpios ***Butch O'Hirm A.K.A. Rhinoton **Lord Vampyre (Based on the LEGO villain of the same name) **Lady Maldame (Based on the LEGO Vampyre's Bride) **Gill-Man (Based on the horror film monster of the same name) **Lord Fear (Based on Lord Voldemort) **Lynessa (Based on the Wicked Witch of the West) **Zubo Kuno/Dualface **Ezekiel Rage **Elise Lenoir **The Vengers ***Injustice (Will Harangue seeking revenge, bonding with a symbiote while he was dressed as Captain America) ***Billy Billions ***Mazuma ***Carl Nesmith/Overlord ***Kane North/Shockman *The Negative 10 **Kundo **Dr. Animo **Khyber **Fouroto **Looma Red Wind **Clancy **Rojo **Frogonia **Attea **Zombozo *Thanotas *V.V. Argost *Munya *Mandark *Quackor *Cobra-La **Legion Ex Machina #7 **Mojo Jojo **Him **Cadmus Fuzzy Lumpkins (Cadmus clone of the reformed Fuzzy Lumpkins) **The Powerpunk Girls ***Berserk ***Brat ***Brute ***Princess Morbucks ***Boa **Sedusa **The Amoeba Boys **Femme Fatale **The Gangreen Gang ***Ace ***Cadmus Snake (Cadmus clone of the reformed Snake) ***Grubber ***Big Billy ***Lil' Arturo ***Belladonna (A Powerpuff Girl Xtreme perfected with Cadmus technology) **Mr. Mime (Evil Cadmus clone of Rainbow the Clown) **Mike Brikowski **Lenny Baxter **Gorefang the Berserk *Lord Zedd *Rita Repulsa *Goldar *Scorpina *Rito Revolto *Squatt *Baboo *Finster *Lex Luthor *Gorilla Grodd *Vandal Savage *Angle Man *Atomic Skull *Bane *Metallo *Mirror Master *Doctor Destiny *Joker *Harley Quinn (Cadmus clone) *Catwoman (Cadmus clone) *Black Manta/Devil Ray *Cheetah *Solomon Grundy *Volcana *Toyman *Evil Star *Bizarro *Giganta *Heat Wave *Blockbuster *Copperhead *Goldface *KGBeast *Killer Frost (Cadmus clone) *Poison Ivy (Cadmus clone) *Neutron *Parasite *Rampage *Heatwave (Mick Rory) *Silver Banshee *The Key *The Monocle *Merlyn *Weather Wizard *Fastball *Shade *Ma'alefa'ak *Major Disaster *Tala *Slade (evil Cadmus clone of the reformed Deathstroke) *Captain Cold (Leonard Snart) *Psycho-Pirate (Roger Hayden) *The H.I.V.E. **Red X (Cadmus clone of Dick Grayson) **Kitten **Gizmo **Mammoth **See-More **Private H.I.V.E **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Stone (Cadmus clone of Cyborg) *Darkseid *Desaad *Granny Goodness *Kalibak *Devilance *Doctor Bedlam *G. Gordon Godfrey *Amazing Grace *Mantis *Steppenwolf *Virman Vundabar *Female Furies **Lashina **Mad Harriet **Stompa **Gilotina *Sinestro *Plasmus *Overload *Blackfire *Cinderblock *Atlas *Klarion *Black Beetle *Ebon *Shiv *Hot-Streak *Aquamaria *Dark Kat *Dr. Viper *The Metallikats **Mac Mange **Molly Mange *Hard Drive *Dr. Lieter Greenbox *Dark SWAT Kats **Dark Razor **Dark T-Bone *Dark Callie Briggs *Turmoil *The Pastmaster *Madkat (Cadmus clone of original) 'Aliens' Omnitrix Aliens *Alien X *AmpFibian *Arctiguana *Armodrillo *Astrodactyl *Atomix *Ball Weevil *Big Chill *Blitzwolfer *Bloxx *Brainstorm *Bullfrag *Buzzshock *Cannonbolt *ChamAlien *Chromastone *Clockwork *Crashhopper *Diamondhead *Ditto *Eatle *Echo Echo *Eye Guy *Fasttrack *Feedback *Four Arms *Frankenstrike *Ghostfreak *Goop *Gravattack *Grey Matter *Gutrot *Heatblast *Humungousaur *Jetray *Jury Rigg *Kickin Hawk *Lodestar *Mole-Stache *Nanomech *NRG *Pesky Dust *Rath *Ripjaws *Shocksquatch *Snare-oh *Spidermonkey *Stinkfly *Swampfire *Terraspin *Toepick *Perk Upchuck *Murk Upchuck *Upgrade *Walkatrout *Water Hazard *Way Big *Whampire *Wildmutt *Wildvine *XLR8 *Cragneous (NEW! Permanent replacement of The Worst; Form based on the Thing) *Decagon Vreedle (NEW! Temporary until it gets permanently removed) *Overkill (NEW!) *Portaler (NEW!) *Rocks (NEW!) *Sandbox (NEW!) *Shellhead (NEW!) *Snakepit (NEW!) *Spitter (NEW!) *Squidstrictor (NEW!) *Ventrilosquid (NEW!) *Shock Rock (NEW!) *Slapback (NEW!) *Combinator (NEW! Form based on the Omnitrix Glitch Fusion) *Dunkinfly (NEW! Form based on reboot Stinkfly) *Omni-White (NEW! White Omni-Ranger form; powers just like those of Ultimate Ben used by Ultimate Ben 10,000) *Ultra Ben (NEW! Form based on Superman, after scanning Superman's Kryptonian DNA) *Insectoid (NEW! Form based on a Xenomorph) *StealthStrike (NEW! Form based on a Yautja) *Bengax (NEW! Form based on Vilgax) *Arachnoman (NEW! Form a mix of Symbiote Spider-Man/Scarlet Spider) *Metaclaw (NEW! Form based on X-Men's Wolverine) *Gammacrush (NEW! Form based on the Incredible Hulk) *Shadoblast (NEW! Form based on Shadow the Hedgehog) *Darkshade (NEW!) *Saiyajin (NEW! Form based on a Saiyan) *Ninjafrog (NEW! Form based on Greninja) *Electrat (NEW! Form based on Raichu) *Bensetti (NEW! Form based on Mr. Resetti) *Oozer (NEW! Form based on Chaos 2) *Diaborolord (NEW! Form based on Diaboromon) *Ultralight (NEW! Anodite form) *Quillshot (NEW! DNA from Argit's species) *Uniburn (NEW! Form based on Unitaur) *Slamstrike (NEW! Form better than/based on Slapstrike) *Timelapse (NEW! Permanent replacement of Eon; Takes the form of the suit from the game Timeshift) *Benpuff (NEW! Form in the shape of/based on a Powerpuff/Rowdyruff Boy) *Projeclaw (NEW!) *Pain-Deer (NEW!) *Ground-Pound (NEW!) *Back-Lash (NEW!) *Slime-Guy (NEW!) *Brain-Fart (NEW!) *Digga-Hole (NEW!) *Solar-Bear (NEW!) *Slammer-Head (NEW!) *Clown-Freak (NEW!) *Over-Bite (NEW!) *Fling-Shot (NEW!) *Tele-Warp (NEW!) *Pick-Lock (NEW!) *Jelly-Arms (NEW!) *Snot-Rocket (NEW!) *Ring-Master (NEW!) *Snake-Thing (NEW!) *Luna-Beam (NEW!) *Garg-Oil (NEW!) *Dust-Might (NEW!) *Mud-Slop (NEW!) *Fear-Factor (NEW!) *Long-Legs (NEW!) *Smog-Screen (NEW!) *Rhino-Saur (NEW!) *Pudge-Muffin (NEW!) *Multi-Dude (NEW!) *Brick-Face (NEW!) *Mega-Screech (NEW!) *Tidal-Wave (NEW!) *Slam-Rammer (NEW!) *Razor-Tail (NEW!) *Mega-Morphisis (NEW!) *Magno-Clank (NEW!) *Earth-Crawler (NEW!) *Crystle-Clear (NEW!) *Acid-Slick (NEW!) *Electro-Buzz (NEW!) *LazerWorks (NEW!) *SasSquash (NEW!) *TimeWind (NEW!) *AcroBat (NEW!) *PulseOx (NEW!) *Lulliby (NEW!) *WindVain (NEW!) *AtomicFang (NEW!) *PhycicClopse (NEW!) *CriptCreeper (NEW!) *FreezerBurn (NEW!) *SpeedDemon (NEW!) *Sporpion (NEW!) *AcidBurp (NEW!) *ShredderMouth (NEW!) *Beneos (NEW!) *Cat-Knap (NEW!) *Earthworm (NEW!) *Bonehead (NEW!) *Overflow (NEW!) *Earthshaker (NEW!) *Putty (NEW!) *Drillbit (NEW!) *Joker (NEW!) *Leapfrog (NEW!) *Brains and Brawn (NEW!) *Furyfists (NEW!) *Batz (NEW!) *Gasket (NEW!) *Suckermouth (NEW!) *Skybird (NEW!) *Spykeback (NEW!) *Blastback (NEW!) *Smashface (NEW!) *Smokie (NEW!) *Kracker (NEW!) *Angelhands (NEW!) *Porkrinder (NEW!) *Nightmare (NEW!) *Creeper (NEW!) *Rockhard (NEW!) *Gatorbyte (NEW!) *Mashmallow (NEW!) *XL-XS (NEW!) *Nightscare (NEW!) *Azerty (NEW!) *Lightwire (NEW!) *Air Razor (NEW!) *Claymorph (NEW!) *Vexray (NEW!) *Soundbite (NEW!) *Whirldwind (NEW!) *Polarclaw (NEW!) *SprocKat (NEW! Form based on Ratchet) *Featherweight (NEW! Form based on Regular Show's Mordecai) *Rigoon (NEW! Form based on Regular Show's Rigby) *Fearcrow (NEW!) *Kick-Axe (NEW!) *Fly Guy (NEW!) *Antlerpult (NEW!) *Bataboom (NEW!) *Slaymantis (NEW!) *Invincibul (NEW!) *Weathervein (NEW!) *Wilderbee (NEW!) *Coldsnap (NEW!) *Cadabra (NEW!) *Smokescreen (NEW!) *Elphick (NEW!) *Crocduster (NEW!) *Tough Tusk (NEW!) *Whirl Hog (NEW!) *Groundpound (NEW!) *Claw Cracker (NEW!) *Quakeshake (NEW!) Ultimate Forms *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Wildmutt *Ultimate Way Big *Ultimate Rath (NEW!) *Ultimate Arctiguana (NEW!) *Ultimate Gravattack (NEW!) *Ultimate Grey Matter (NEW!) *Ultimate Wildvine (NEW!) *Ultimate Fourarms (NEW!) *Ultimate Upgrade (NEW!) *Ultimate Diamondhead (NEW!) *Ultimate Shocksquatch (NEW!) *Ultimate Lodestar (NEW!) *Ultimate Goop (NEW!) *Ultimate Chromastone (NEW!) *Ultimate Heatblast (NEW!) *Ultimate Blitzwolfer (NEW!) *Ultimate Feedback (NEW!) *Ultimate Eatle (NEW!) *Ultimate NRG (NEW!) *Ultimate Armodrillo (NEW!) *Ultimate Water Hazard (NEW!) *Ultimate Terraspin (NEW!) *Ultimate AmpFibian (NEW!) *Ultimate Whampire (NEW!) *Ultimate Mole-Stache (NEW!) *Ultimate Frankenstrike (NEW!) *Ultimate Alien X (NEW!) *Ultimate Shadoblast (NEW!) *Ultimate Saiyajin (NEW!) *Ultimate ShredderMouth (NEW!) *Ultimate Slam-Rammer (NEW!) *Ultimate AcroBat (NEW!) *Ultimate Rhino-Saur (NEW!) *Ultimate Ninjafrog (NEW!) *Ultimate Electrat (NEW!) *Ultimate Oozer (NEW!) *Ultimate Diaborolord (NEW!) *Ultimate Ultralight (NEW!) *Ultimate Bonehead (NEW!) *Ultimate Sporpion (NEW!) *Ultimate Leapfrog (NEW!) *Ultimate Spykeback (NEW!) *Ultimate Pain-Deer (NEW!) *Ultimate Gasket (NEW!) *Ultimate Suckermouth (NEW!) Nemetrix Aliens *Buglizard *Crabdozer *Hypnotick *Mucilator *Omnivoracious *Panuncian *Slamworm *Terroranchula *Tyrannopede *Vicetopus Category:Tabs